Di Bawah Cahaya
by AzuraRii
Summary: Dan di saat itulah, kau mulai menyadari sebuah kemungkinan yang masuk akal tentangnya : Bahwa Fang memanglah seorang 'bayangan'.


Dan di saat itulah, kau mulai menyadari sebuah kemungkinan yang masuk akal tentangnya : Bahwa Fang memanglah seorang 'bayangan'.

**BoBoiBoy **adalah milik **Animonsta Studios**

**Di bawah Cahaya **adalah milik saya.

**Warning : **Yang bisa saya ingatkan disini hanyalah, oke, benda ini mengandung banyak hal tentang _Shounen Ai_ atau bisa juga disebut _Boys Love _atau kalau mau lebih jelas lagi _Humu_ #Stop it!/ Nah, jangan bilang saya belum mengingatkan kalian jika ternyata kalian tidak suka konten nya ya~

**Author Notes : **Nah Halo semua~ Saya baru di Fandom ini :3 Langsung tancap gas menulis cerita semenjak mendengar kabar bahwa animasi Fav saya yang imut ini tiba-tiba sudah punya Fandom nya sendiri~ AHAHAHAHA GILA! MAMA! SAYA SYENANG SEKALI~ #sungkem pada siapapun yang memperjuangkan fandom ini, aduh makasi banget ih~

Oh ya, pair nya disini bisa dibilang adalah BoBoiBoy x Fang. Ihhh pokoknya saya selalu dukung Uke!Fang lah~ ahahahaha~ Oh! Dan maaf tentang judulnya ya, itu random sekali ahahahhaha~

Terakhir, sebelum note nya lebih panjang dari cerita yang sebenarnya, selamat membaca~

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

…

Anak lelaki berambut gelap itu telah datang, masuk ke dalam kelas dengan wajah datar yang tak bersahabat, persis seperti biasanya.

—Dan wajah itu terlihat makin suram dan sarat akan kebencian tepat sepasang manik hitam itu melirik ke bangku mu, tepat menatap ke arah mu.

Dia kemudian menyadari fakta bahwa kau datang lebih awal darinya kali ini.

"… Cih."

Desis pemuda kecil itu galak.

Anak itu— Fang, dengan segera memalingkan wajahnya darimu, dengan cepat kaki-kaki berbalut celana sekolah itu melangkah melewati bangku-bangku setengah kosong di sekeliling kalian, dan langkahnya kemudian terhenti ketika dirinya telah sampai di bangku sudut kanan dengan urutan paling belakang, bangku yang telah menjadi miliknya selama setengah semester ini.

Dia kemudian duduk disana, mengangkat salah satu tangannya untuk menyangga dagu ; melakukan kebiasaannya ketika jam pelajaran belum dimulai.

Dan jujur saja, kau sangat tak menyukai kebiasaan menyebalkan miliknya yang satu itu. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

_( Cih, menyebalkan? Padahal kau tak menyukai kebiasaan itu hanya karena sebuah alasan sepele ; Karena ketika dia melakukannya, maka dia akan dengan total melupakan kehadiranmu di sekitarnya, melupakan fakta bahwa kau tepat berada di satu bangku di depannya. )_

Hah, dia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa sepaket manik coklat cerah mu tengah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dari sudut matamu, menatap pantulan dirinya dari kaca jendela di sisi samping kalian.

…

…

Anak lelaki berambut hitam itu— Fang, entah sejak kapan kau telah memfokuskan kedua bola mata coklat cerah mu ke arahnya, memperhatikan manik gelap yang tersembunyi dibalik bingkai kacamata ungu gelap itu, memperhatikan senyuman meremehkan yang selalu terpasang apik di wajah di kala dirinya merasa telah mengalahkan mu, mengalahkan BoBoiBoy yang selalu dipandang sebagai yang paling hebat dalam berbagai hal.

( _Dan akuilah, BoBoiBoy, kau diam-diam selalu menahan sebuah senyuman geli ketika sebuah binar kebahagiaan dan sebuah senyum kemenangan terpasang manis di wajahnya, kau tak bisa memungkirinya_— _Bahwa kau sebenarnya menyukai setiap senyum itu terpasang apik di wajahnya. )_

Dialah Fang, si Pengendali Bayangan.

(_ Dan kau selalu memaksakan dirimu untuk berpikir, bahwa kau lah Cahaya –nya. )_

Ya, dan begitulah seharusnya— Kau merasa bahwa itulah kebenarannya, dia— Fang, selalu berusaha untuk terlihat lebih darimu, selalu berusaha menunjukan pada semuanya, bahwa dirinya lah yang paling hebat, dan mengalahkan mu adalah salah satu jalan untuk melakukan ambisinya.

( _Tapi dia tak menyadarinya, jauh di dalam hatimu, dia sudah mengalahkan mu lebih dulu sebelum bayangan naga raksasa itu datang. Kau sudah kalah semenjak menatap iris gelap yang nampak begitu cantik di hadapanmu, semakin kalah semenjak pertama kalinya kau melihat senyum itu, lebih kalah lagi semenjak melihat rambut hitam bergoyang tertiup angin tepat ketika kau menemukan sosok nya untuk yang pertama kalinya. )_

Dialah sang Bayangan, yang akan selalu ada di bawah terang Cahaya –mu.

Hanya di bawah terangnya dirimu dia boleh berada, dan kau takkan membiarkan siapapun— _apapun _untuk menjadi lebih hebat darimu, karena sang Bayangan adalah milikmu. Dia hanya boleh berada di bawah bayangan kehebatan dirimu, hanya boleh menatap penuh akan ambisi untuk mengalahkan dirimu..

(—_ Karena bagimu, dirinya memang ada hanya untuk menjadi milikmu. )_

Dan akan tetap menjadi seperti itu, terus hingga kau benar-benar dapat memilikinya—Hingga kau dapat mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada pemuda kecil itu.

( _Bahwa kau menyukai nya, kau_— _Seluruhnya, tak peduli itu Topan, Halilintar ataupun Gempa_—_ mencintai Bayangan yang selalu ada di belakang kalian, yang tetap ada meskipun berapa banyak musuh yang akan datang dan membahayakan dunia kalian. )_

—Bahwa ia memanglah pemuda yang terlahir bagai Bayangan.

_Dan hanya kau lah yang bisa untuk menjadi Cahaya –nya._

…

…

…

[—_Fin._]

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes (Again<strong>—**) :**

Oke-oke, ini sejujur-jujurnya cuman rancauan saya yang masih gregetan melihat Oh yaampun— IMUT BANGET SIH MEREKA BERDUA-! #Oke tarik napas. Hah… Adakah yang setuju dengan saya kalau Fang itu nguke sangat? #seenaknya menghasut orang #Nah lupakan.

Maaf kalau benda ini aneh sekali dan em… kebanyakan dalam kurungnya itu, ehehehhehehe, maaf ya sekali lagi, benda ini sepertinya tidak begitu bagus (Atau mungkin terlalu jauh dari kata bagus? Ah entahlah~). T-tapi tetap! Saya ingin berterimakasih pada kalian-kalian semua yang berhasil membacanya hingga titik ini! Ahahahaha! Kalian memang Terbaik~

P. S : AN –nya lebih panjang dari cerita? Aahahahaha, maaf lagi untuk yang satu ini~


End file.
